Ева Мунлит
Eve Moonlit, '''рождена '''Eve Zvezda, ведьма из Nemu и жена Адама Мунлит. Она была первым объектом иcследования в проекте "Ма" под руководством её возлюбленного. Она совершила первородный грех, который является ресурсом остальных 7 смертных грехов. История Project 'Ma' Проект "Ма" Ева, ведьма из деревни Nemu, была выбрана участвовать в проекте "Ма" после того как влюбилась в его лидера, Адама Мунлит. Поцеловав её, Адам сказал Еве что она будет матерью богов, Альфой людей. Ева, не зная о том, почему она была там, была заключена в объятиях своего возлюбленного и сказала что это было хорошо. На каком то этапе, она сказала Адаму что хочет выйти за него замуж в Held's Forest. После имплантации с божественным семенами, Ева забеременела и родила Каина и Абела. Но, дети родились мертвыми. Eve, a witch who lived in the village of Nemu, was chosen as the candidate for Project 'Ma' after falling in love with its lead scientist, Adam Moonlit.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Kissing her, Adam told Eve that she would be the mother of the gods, the Mem Aleph.Project 'Ma' - 彼は私に口づけして こう言ったの 「君はこれから神の母 『Ma（メム・アレフ）』になる」. Eve, unsure about why she was there, was embraced by her lover and told that it was okay. At some point, she told Adam she wanted to get married with him in Held's Forest afterwards.Project 'Ma' - 彼は「大丈夫だ」と 抱きしめてくれた 全てが終わったら 結婚式を挙げよう 二人のお気に入り エルドの森で. After being implanted with the divine seed, Eve carried and later gave birth to her children, Cain and Abel. However, they were born dead.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Original Sin Первородный Грех Из-за неудаче в проекте, ведьма и её возлюбленный, Адам, сбежали с Магического Королевство Левианта в лес Элда который находится в Ельпегорте. На каком-то этапе в их путешествие, Ева покрылась кровью и, в истерике, кричала что не может найти своих детей. Со временем они прибыли в лес, поселились в маленький дом и работали лесорубами. Не за долго после, Ева и Адам поженились в лесу и признались друг другу в любви. Тем не менее, Ева, в отчаянии, стала завидовать тем, кто имел детей, желая иметь то, что она потеряла. В EC 001, она обнаружила два фрукта на земле. В голоде, она забрала их, уверена в том что они были подарками от бога и что Адам будет плакать от счастья если увидит что она нашла. Пока возвращалась домой, Ева заметила что была преследована смутной тенью медведя и начала убегать с своими фруктами по дальше от него. Не желая отдавать своё "счастье", Ева спешила не смотря на то что знала что "сокровище" принадлежит медведю. Ева кричала пока бежала спотыкаясь через лес, до того момента как добежала до дома, спасаясь от приближающейся медведя. Перед порогом, Ева оглянулась назад посмотреть на медведя, её глаза покраснели, она убила его когда тот едва коснулся её плаща. With the project a failure, the witch and her lover, Adam, fled from the Magic Kingdom Levianta to Held's Forest in Elphegort. At some point on their journey, Eve became covered in blood and, hysterical, screamed that she could not find her children.Escape of the Witch Salmhofer - 「子供たちがどこにもいない」 Eventually they arrived in the forest, living in a small home as woodcutters. Soon after, the two married in the woods, telling each other that they loved one another. However, Eve, in her despair, became envious of those who had children, wanting to have what she lost. In EC 001, she discovered two fruits on the ground. In her hunger, she took them, certain they were god's gifts to her and that Adam would cry from joy if he saw what she found.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Part I. Moonlit Bear While heading back home, Eve found herself chased by the looming shadow of a bear and began running with her fruits in hand away from it.Moonlit Bear - ところが後から　怖い顔をした 熊が私を追いかける Unwilling to give up her "happiness", Eve hurried on despite knowing the fruits were the bear's "treasures".Moonlit Bear - わかっていたの　本当はこの果実が あの熊の宝物だと Eve cried as she ran and stumbled through the forest before finally reaching her home, fleeing from the bear close behind her.Moonlit Bear - 私は泣いて　熊も泣いてた 二つの果実も泣いていた Just outside her home, Eve looked back to see the bear lurching at her and, with her eyes turning red, killed it as it barely clawed off her cloak.Moonlit Bear PV Взволнованная, Ева зашла в дом с фруктами в руках и её поприветствовал Адам. Увидев фрукты, Ева увидела как его улыбка плавно превратилась в ужас. Адам объяснил ей что их дети уже мертвы и что она должна вернуть "этих детей" обратно к их матери. Галлюцинации Евы прошли и она осознала что эти "фрукты" которые она украла, были на самом деле близнецы девочка и мальчик. Подавленная, Ева крикнула признание, осознав её преступление но при этом отказывалась возвращать украденных детей. После Адам сказал ей что она может все исправить если сделает это сейчас, она возразила что не может т.к убила женщину, не медведя, за порогом дома которая несла с собой маленькую бутылку с молоком: их мать. В результате, пара оставила и вырастила близнецов как родных. В EC 014, год спустя Катастрофы Левианата, последствия катастрофы дошли до Ельпегорта и, вызвали голод и эпидемию. С мрачным выражениям, Ева и её муж, отнесли детей глубоко в лес и бросили их там, до того как вернутся домой. Позже, близнецам удалось вернутся домой, у них была галлюцинация что Ева ведьма а Адам её приспешник. близнецы вошли в дом и убили Адама и Еву. приемная дочь Евы толкнула её в печь и сожгла её живьем. Exasperated, Eve entered her home with the fruits still in hand and was greeted by Adam. Seeing the fruits, Eve saw his smiling face descend into horror.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです As Adam explained to her how their children were already dead and that she needed to return "these children" to their mother,Moonlit Bear - 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 Eve's delusions broke and she recognized the "fruits" she stole were actually twins: a boy and a girl. Mortified, Eve screamed at the revelation, realizing her crime but refusing to give up her stolen children.Moonlit Bear - どうしても欲しかったの 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました After Adam told her she could still fix it if she did it now,Moonlit Bear - 「今ならやり直せる」と あの人は言うけど she retorted that she couldn't because she had already killed a woman, not a bear, outside their home who was carrying a small milk bottle: the mother.Moonlit Bear - 「無理よ　だってもう…」 家の外で横たわるは　一匹の熊（一人の女）の亡骸 傍らには　ミルクの満ちた小さなガラスの小瓶… As a result, the two woodcutters kept the children and raised them as their own. In EC 014, a year after the Levianta Catastrophe, the effects of the catastrophe spread to Elphegort, causing famines and pestilence. With a gloomy expression, Eve and her husband led their foster children deep into the forest before abandoning them and returning home.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 Later on, the twins managed to returned to their house and, hallucinating that she was a witch and Adam was her henchman, entered their home and killed them, Eve's foster daughter pushing her into an oven and burning her alive.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Legacy Наследствие После её смерти, тело Евы стало воплощениям первородного греха. Близнецы востановили первородный грех своей ложной матери из её сжёных останков и разделили их на семь частей. Создав Семь Смертных Грехов, они освободили зло в мир, молясь, чтобы кто-то "очистить грязь, созданную нашей претенциознай матерью". Сосуды поврежденные грехами сеют хаос в многочисленных случаях, развращая своих владельцев и вызывая катастрофы в течение почти 1000 лет в районе Evillious. Было открыто дело на счет их смерти. Призрак Микаэллы, когда её Еллука просила представить женщину Ельпегорта, Микаээла описала Еву в ту ночь когда та украла близнецов у Меты. Затем она перевоплотился в женщину с обликом ведьмы. Микаэлла считала что "Первородный Грех" самый слабый из самых слабых людей который сошел с ума от злости. А так же, кукла Clockworker, была сделана на воображение первородного греха и была эстетически сравнена с Первородным Грехом. After her death, Eve's body became the embodiment of her Original Sin. The twins recovered their false mother's Original Sin from her scorched remains and split it into seven pieces.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」僕らの手で七つに分けた Forming the Seven Deadly Sins, they unleashed evil upon the world, praying that someone would "cleanse the filth created by our pretentious mother".Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 偽りの母から生まれた穢れ The vessels corrupted by the sins wreaked havoc on numerous occasions, corrupting their holders and causing catastrophes for nearly 1000 years in the region of Evillious. A murder case was opened regarding their deaths.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 The spirit Michaela, when asked by Elluka to imagine the image of an Elphegort woman, pictured Eve the night she stole the twins from Meta. She then reincarnated as a human with the witch's visage. Michaela considered "The Original Sinner" the most wicked of wicked people who went mad with malice.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Similarly, the Clockworker's Doll was crafted in the image of the Original Sin and was aesthetically compared to The Original Sinner.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Personality and Traits Личность и Черты Характера Ева рассматривалась слабой ведьмой и считалась злой женщиной сведетелями которые видели как она совершала Первородный Грех. Она обезумила из-за смерти своих детей. Из-за смерти детей, она завидовала другим и эта зависть превратилась в злость. Из страсти и голода востановить то что потеряла, она забрала детей Меты, считая их фруктами. Из-за Яда, она сильно любила Адама и была готова сбежать с ним в Лес Эльда для того чтобы выйти за него замуж после смерти детей. А так же Ева была в ужасе от своего поступка после того как Адам заставил её осознать что она украла детей вместо фруктов и раскаялась. Не смотря на это, она хотела их оставить, хотя позже решила их бросить. Eve was regarded as a wicked witch and was considered an evil woman by those who witnessed her commit the Original Sin.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 2, Section 1 She became distraught with grief over the deaths of her unborn children. Because of their deaths, she began to envy the happiness of others which turned into anger. Out of her desire to regain what she had lost and in her hunger, she took Meta's children, believing they were fruits.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious – Part I. Moonlit Bear As a result of Venom, she loved Adam very deeply and was willing to flee with him to Held's Forest to be married after her children died.Project Ma - 「愛しているよ」 「アイシテルワ」 星が壊れた夜 月と星は南空 姿を消した. Eve was also horrified by her own actions after Adam made her realize she stole children instead of fruits and showed remorse for what she'd done. Regardless, she wanted to keep them in spite of that,Moonlit Bear - その暖かい　やさしい果実を どうしても欲しかったの 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました although she later chose to leave them years later.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious – Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности Как Ведьмой Нему, Ева владела могущественной магией. Она была настолько знаменита из-за своих способностей что считалась лучшей в Магическом Королевстве. Благодаря её способностям, она была выбрана первой кандидаткой в проекте "Ма" от неё ожидалась родить благополучно близнецов-богов. As the Witch of Nemu, Eve wielded powerful magic. She was so famous for her skills that it was claimed that she was the best in the Magic Kingdom. Due to her abilities, she was selected as the first candidate for Project 'Ma' and was expected to successfully birth the twin gods.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Character Connections Взаимосвязи Адам Мунлит: Партнер Евы который, позже, стал её мужом. Она была дико влюбленна в него из-за проклятья проекта "Ма", приняла его предложение и сбежала с ним после того как проект потерпел неудачу. Её брак с ним был счастливым, и она надеялась на его одобрение принося в дом фрукты которые нашла. Она продолжала бы с ним жить до самой смерти. Гензель: Приёмный сын Евы. Ева изначально воспринияла Ганзеля и его сестру Гретель фруктами и взяла его в голоде, полагая, что он имеет решающее значение для её счастья. Несмотря на то что позже она чувствовала вину за кражу детей, она оставила и воспитала Ганзеля как родного сына. Но её сожаления к Ганзелю была недостаточным чтобы остановить её не выбрасывать мальчика в лесу после катастрофы Ельпегорта. Гретель: Приёмная дочь Евы. Ева изначально восприняла Гретель и её брата, Ганзеля, фруктами и взяла её в голоде, полагая, что она имеет решающее значение для её счастья. Несмотря на то что позже она чувстовала вину за кражу детей, она оставила и воспитала Гретель как родную дочь. Но её сожеления к Гретель была недостаточным чтобы остановить её не выбрасывать девочку в лесу после катастрофы Ельпегорта. Мета Сальмофер: Женщина которую убила Ева. Не смотря на ранею встречу с Метой, Ева её считала только средством для получения плодов. Какое-то время, Ева считала Мету медведем, и не смотря на то что чуствала что виновна в кражи, отчаянно хотела вырваться. Ева была потрясена своим поступком и сожалела о том что сделала. Каин: Мертворожденный сын Евы. Ева ожидала рождение Каина с нетерпением, как своего собственного ребенка и реинкарнацию одного из богов-драконов. Ева не смогла принять смерть каина и с отчаянием пыталась заменить его потерю. Абель: Мертворожденный сын Евы. Ева ожидала рождение Абеля с нетерпением, как своего собственного ребенка и реинкарнацию одного из богов-драконов. Ева не смогла принять смерть Абеля и с отчаянием пыталась заменить его потерю Adam Moonlit: Eve's partner and later husband. She fell deeply in love with him over the course of Project 'Ma', accepting his marriage proposal and running away with him after the projects were a failure. Her marriage with him was a happy one and she hoped for his approval in bringing home her two fruits. She would continue to live with him until their death. Hänsel: Eve's foster son. Eve initially perceived Hänsel and his sister Gretel as fruits and took him in hunger, believing that he was crucial to her happiness. Even though she later felt remorse for the theft, when she realized Hänsel was a baby boy, she raised him as her son. The regard she had for Hänsel was not enough to prevent her from abandoning him in the woods, desperate for food during the Elphegort famine. Gretel: Eve's foster daughter. Eve initially perceived Gretel and her brother Hänsel as fruits and took her in hunger, believing that she was crucial to her happiness. Even though she later felt remorse for the theft, when she realized Gretel was a baby girl, she raised her as her daughter. The regard she had for Gretel was not enough to prevent her from abandoning her in the woods, desperate for food during the Elphegort famine. Meta Salmhofer: A woman Eve murdered. Despite meeting Meta before, Eve thought little of her except as an obstacle to obtaining the fruits. For a time Eve perceived her as a bear and, though guilty for the theft, desperately wanted to escape from her. After learning the truth, Eve was appalled by her murder of Meta and showed remorse for it afterwards. Cain: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Cain's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Cain's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Abel: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Abel's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Abel's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Идея Евы Мунлит пришла он Еврейской-Хрентианской мифалогии; как и её библийская коллега, она совершила тяжкий поступок и обременена первородным грехом. *Eve Moonlit is inspired by Eve from Judeo-Christian mythology; like her biblical counterpart, she commits a grave act against God and is burdened with the Original Sin. *Произхождение девичьей фамилией Евы, Zvezda, взята из славянского языка и озночает "Звезда". *Eve's maiden surname, Zvezda, is the slavic word for "star". Curiosities Любопытно *Чёрный капюшон Евы в Moonlit Bear напоминает наряд "ведьм", намекающий на её итог в Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. * Eve's black hood in Moonlit Bear'' ''resembles the attire of a "witch", foretelling her outcome in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. *Когда "медведь" атакует Еву в Moonlit Bear, её глаза краснеют. *When Eve is "attacked" by the "bear" in Moonlit Bear, her eyes turn red. *Родной город Евы, Нему, это японский корень к "сну", проявляет связь между некоторыми персонажами которые описаны Hatsune Miku и Sloth. *Eve's hometown, Nemu, is the Japanese root word for "sleep", referencing the connection between some characters portrayed by Hatsune Miku and Sloth. Gallery Song Apparitions= Eve apple.PNG|Eve finding the fruits in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch it.png|Eve together with the babies as seen in Moonlit Bear Ots.png|Eve as she appears in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 7.png|Eve depicted in Chrono Story with the two forbidden fruits Eve like.. Super dead.png|Eve, burned alive in the fireplace by her foster children |-| Book Apparitions= EveGuidebook.png|Eve in the Moonlit Bear story 1505064 10152138278011753 1321091738 n.jpg|Eve in the Abandoned on a Moonlit Night short story |-| Misc= Eve card.png|Eve's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Original story.jpeg|Eve depicted in the Original Sin Story -Act 1- album tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo2_1280.jpg|Eve in Miku Pack 006 Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Первородный грех